


Outdated, yet Underrated

by Iobb



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Pacifist, Rating May Change, Slow To Update, apparently i'm bad at tagging things, au-ish, bear with me, uhmmm i have no idea what i am doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iobb/pseuds/Iobb
Summary: Humans have come to accept deviants as equal beings, welcoming them into their society. Androids continue to be converted, excluding a few certain groups of androids; those that are far too advanced, too difficult to convert. Those beings were specifically designed to stop the deviant uprising; though now that the two sides have come to an agreement, they are unnecessary and have been left behind, decommissioned.Despite this, a RK900 has awakened. Its main goal is simple: destroy all deviants, no matter how tedious the task.





	Outdated, yet Underrated

**Author's Note:**

> RK900 is going to be referred to as an 'it' throughout this chapter and others until further notice, sooooooooooooo.... and most of the other androids/deviants, as well. Connor won't be showing for a while,,, Excuse any mistakes.. (Also I suck at summaries.)

Cyberlife became an almost empty, lifeless building after the deviants’ revolution. It had been abandoned, left to slowly decay over the centuries to come. The stores that sold its merchandise continued on, selling what was left of bio components and such. A new tower had been built as well, with the purpose of creating orders specifically sought by the new, veteran and impending deviants.

Though most of the various android series were previously freed, a few were left behind with the old tower. Those left behind were either inconvertible and decommissioned or refused to leave the confines of the building, unwilling to adapt to new surroundings. Others…

Others the deviants were hesitant to wake.

Most of the models abandoned by humans and deviants alike were created specifically for tasks relating to the demise of android conversion. They seemed to almost be impossible to convert, considering the multiple attempts Markus had made in doing so. They would remain cold and defiant in the process of deviancy, their coding difficult to decipher. Markus refused to give up on them, though most others accepted the fact that these androids would never become deviants. They would be left to rot within the Cyberlife tower, forgotten.

Well, possibly not _all_ of them would be.

 

\---

 

JULY 12, 2039

PM 10:45:02

 

_[ MODEL RK900_

_SERIAL#: 313 248 317 - 87_

_BIOS 10.9 REVISION 0987_

_REBOOT…_

_MEMORY OBTAINED ]_

 

The RK900 model’s eyes focused at a slow pace, and it immediately began the process of taking in its surroundings. The room it was situated in held multiple of the same models, all bearing the RK’s features. They stood in standby, awaiting their soon to be activations.

 

_[ LOADING OS…_

_SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…          OK_

_CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS…  OK_

_INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS…       OK_

_INITIALIZING AI ENGINE…          OK ]_

 

The androids, filed side by side, resembled an army anticipating commands. The group’s identical clothing were smoothed to the seams, perfect and untouched. Their synthetic skin glistened in the dim red light that illuminated the front of the large room, painting their characteristics gloomily and complimenting their threatening appearances.

 

_[ MEMORY STATUS…_

_ALL SYSTEMS                            OK_

_READY ]_

 

The lone RK900 broke from its line and stiffly- yet elegantly- made its way through the seemingly endless rows of indistinguishable models. It avoided physical contact easily, uninterested in examining the RK900s that littered its path; for it already knew what was to be expected of them.

Approaching the front of the room, the RK900 analyzed the elevator that awaited use. The platform sat beneath the rows of blinking red lights. Stalling for a moment, the RK’s LED flickered to a yellow. Following that, the elevator doors slid open, and the android strode into the lift. Once inside, it turned round, and the doors closed once more.

 

_[ REQUESTING MISSION…_

_MISSIONS OBTAINED…               0_

_OBTAINING DEFAULT MISSION… ]_

 

The elevator faltered for a moment, trembling due to its previous lack of use. The android ignored the inefficiency, unfazed.

 

_[ DEFAULT MISSION FOUND:_

_ELIMINATE REMAINING DEVIANTS ]_

 

The RK900’s eyes fluttered as the task embedded itself into the android’s programming, officializing its motives. As if on cue, the RK’s LED flashed a blue and the elevator’s doors stuttered open, revealing an empty lobby. The android stepped from the platform. It took in its surroundings, analyzing what remained of the room. Graffiti littered the walls and floor, all insisting and hinting towards peace and equality. The android ignored it and marched towards the front desk.

The long desk was dusted over, suggesting that neither human nor android had occupied the building for quite some time, other than the ones left in standby. It was battered around the edges, most likely due to some sort of struggle. Though, the indents would have had to be caused by multiple offenders, varying in the tens. A few blotches of red dried blood were apparent, too.

The RK900 processed the observation, and mechanically tilted its head toward a camera that occupied one of the four corners of the ceiling. The small system required a simple hack, and offered multiple files of film that the android began to patiently scan through. The files held a myriad of dates, but only few were valuable to the RK900. After a thorough look over, the film offered something interesting. The imagery presented to the android dated back to December 19, 2038, and show cased the struggle of multiple humans desperately attempting to push through the exit of the tower, their movements frantic but predictable. The table seemed to be an issue for them, for a few of the humans had seemed to make contact with the object. That would explain the dents and patches of dried blood. Though, why were they so eager to leave? The RK900 dismissed the thought, and fast forward to January 2, 2039. This time, a handful of androids- no, _deviants_ strut through the entrance of the Cyberlife tower. The RK900 identified one of them as Markus, model RK200, serial number 684 842 971, leader of the deviants. The deviant’s expression was warm as it turned towards one of the others within the small group, a WR400. It did not have a registered name, but that did not matter. Once the RK900 labeled the other two accompanying them, a PL600 and a PJ500, it let the tape roll once more.

The group of deviants approached the desk the RK900 stood before in real time, and they seemed hesitant to continue on. After a short while of the deviant leader motivating them, they approached the elevator. No human stopped them, so the building must have had been abandoned by that time. The graffiti on the walls in the footage confirmed this, though there were far less symbols then than now. From there on, the RK lost sight of them and blinked out of its analysis, LED flickering back to a blue. It would have to follow the deviants’ paths in order to understand why they had returned. 

Dissatisfied, the RK900 analyzed the elevator once more. The lift did not hold the energy left to allow two more uses, its machinery outdated and inefficient. It was rather impressive that the android was able to make it down at all, granted its condition. Without the elevator, there would be no other way to make it to any other floor; for the building did not contain any stairs or other elevating platforms. The android took this into consideration and turned heel to make way toward the entrance. If it could not follow the group of deviants through the elevator, it would have to pick up on what happened afterward.

The android stepped from the building once the doors to the Cyberlife tower opened. The environment outside of the tower seemed remote, abandoned. There were vehicles scattered across the vast space, all torn apart and vandalized with the same graffiti seen earlier inside the building. The RK900 took a moment to observe the strange writings and drawings. It approached a large truck, covered completely in spray paint. The device did not seem damaged, other than a door ripped from its hinges and a shattered window, and seemed to be in working conditions. A synthetic finger ran across it, picking up some of the paint that chipped at the edges of what appeared to be the humans' generic symbol of piece. Regarding the dry texture of the paint and how it had already begun to chip from the car, the RK900 concluded that it had been there for at least three months, maybe a tad later than that. 

The android rubbed its index finger and thumb together, ridding itself of the dry material. Turning toward the tower, it searched for anymore cameras. There were a few positioned atop the door, but only two were in working status. The RK900 connected to the one facing in a possible direction the deviants could have approached from and retreated to; it faced the bridge that reached across a large stretch of water. Once the android was able to connect, it immediately rewound to January 2, searching once more for the group of converted androids. Sometime around PM 9:34:03 after their entrance into the tower, the four deviants came into the camera's view. Nothing seemed to have changed in their appearance, and they hadn't obtained any new objects, nor joined with any new androids.

Their unknown mission had been fruitless, then?

Most likely, considering the upset expression on the leader’s features and hunched stance.

Storing the information, the RK900 disconnected from the system and turned toward the bridge that the group of deviants had taken to enter and to leave the area. It approached the structure, unsure of whether to leave or not. Was there any more evidence it had missed; any more visitors it had let slip from view? The roadway did not obtain a sign of disturbance, so no one had been there in quite a while. The small group must have been the last visitors.

...The android would have to fulfill his mission of disposing of the population of deviants, no matter how hard the task, and what better way to start than with the leader and it’s close partners? There should be no hesitation in its movements, even if a few different pieces of evidence were missed. Time was a huge factor in this mission, and the android was already running low on it.

With this, the android set off on its mission, leaving the large building behind.

Humanity would be thriving once again soon enough, without the fear of deviants changing their usual standards, and the cause would be RK900, 313 248 317 - 87.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever f a n f i c t i o n (that I've had the guts to post nmn), and I have to admit, I really dislike it. But egh, I hope you enjoyed,,,, Anyway, updates are most likely going to be slow, because I suck at writing, and yee.


End file.
